


I Know How To Halloween

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Khaleesi, Charlie is Brieene, Dean is Khal Drogo, Decorating, Dressing up as GOT characters, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Game of Thrones References, GoT, Halloween, M/M, Sam is Jon Snow, Stringing Up Lights, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Castiel tries to understand Halloween for Dean and Charlie dresses eveyone up.





	I Know How To Halloween

The bunker used to be somewhat ordinary. The tables would be cleared and used only for important matters such as eating and work. 

Castiel understood that, but now it seemed to be a little off…

Dean had insisted on decorating, claims of ‘it’s Halloween Cas, we gotta do something.’ And ‘who doesn’t like Halloween.’ 

It’s not that Castiel didn’t like Halloween, he just didn’t really understand the whole Holiday.

“Why would children run around neighborhoods and beg strangers for candy. Why would parents allow their children to do such an act?”

Dean sighed, rubbing his forehead. “I don’t know- it’s just always been like that. Never really got to do it myself, but I know kids love it.”

Cas gave him a sad expression, one that Dean would be embarrassed to see. He always regretted the childhood Sam and Dean had. Never being able to go out and do things like normal kids. Always expected to be ready for a monster attack or Dean being in charge of Sam.

In that moment, despite him not knowing anything about Halloween; Castiel made a promise to himself and Dean that he would help the eldest Winchester have the best Halloween ever.

|•|•|•|•|•|•|

“No, right there- I just- Charlie I swear to god if you get distracted by your dragon I will-“

“You try being keeping Khaleesi’s dragon on your shoulder and then I’ll show sympathy.” She gave have a special one of a kind Charlie look and he couldn’t stay mad.

“Alright, alright. I got it.” He hooked the last of the lights around the arch doorway and stepped back to get a view of his work. 

“That’s pretty damn good.” He had a dopey look on his face while Charlie gave him a ‘really’ look.

“Hey so you gotta get everyone to dress up. I say we all be GOT characters but that’s just, you know me.” 

Dean laughed, “so you have any idea who we should all be?”

Charlie thought for a moment and then a bright smile lit up her face. “Sam can be Jon Snow, and then you can be Khal Drogo and I’ll give Cas my Khaleesi outfit and then I’ll be Brienne of Tarth!” She was smiling so happily. 

Dean frowned, “why would I be a Targaryen? Didn’t think you’d make me him.” 

She shrugged, “thought you and Cas would make a cute pair as them. Hey you could be Renly and Cas can be Loras!”

Dean sighed, “nah let’s um- let’s go with the first one. God, Sam’s gonna have a field day with this.”

Charlie clapped her hands and cheered, “great! I’ve got all of this!”

|•|•|•|•|•|•|

“Oh. My. God.” Sam was trying not to burst out laughing as he took in Cas and Dean’s outfits. Sam was currently wearing the classic Jon Snow outfit with 20 goddamn layers that were sure to shed any fat weight he had left right off of him. 

Dean was supporting a serious blush as he hid his naked shoulders. At least he had a giant belt on that covered his abdomen. “Yeah, yeah laugh it up Sammy. Hope you faint in all those layers!”

Cas looked between the brothers as they argued and couldn’t help find it all strangely funny. Rarely did they ever have fun, so this was a pretty close call to saying they were actually enjoying themselves. 

Cas himself was in the dress thing that Charlie had picked out for him. It was dark black and elegant, a fake dragon attached to his shoulder that he in no way understood. 

Charlie stepped out in front of the two and held up her hands, the metal on her shoulders clanking with the action. “Calm down guys! I know I know, you both totally love your costumes. Don’t need to go overboard.”

They both gave her looks to which she smiled. “Okay everyone! Time for some spooky movies!” 

She skipped off to Dean’s Man Cage where their biggest tv was. 

The four of the managed to all squeeze in on the sofa despite their costumes hitting and attacking each other. 

“What are we even watching.” Dean who was wedged between Cas and Charlie asked.

“I think we should start out with the Saw movies. Might not be the best, but they sure as hell are fun to watch when drunk.” 

Dean took the hint after Charlie’s wink and got up to grab his beer, coming back to sit and pass around the bottle. 

“Alright, let's start this.”

|•|•|•|•|•|•|

Castiel watched and watched as person after person was mutilated and torn to pieces. He looked over at his friends and couldn’t understand how they were enjoying this.

After all of the Hell the brothers had been out through. How could they watch it so carelessly. 

Dean must have noticed his frown because he gave him a smile and wrapped his arm around the other man. “You not liking the movie?” 

Cas shrugged, leaning his head against Dean’s shoulder. “I don’t know…it’s not terrible. I just don’t get it.”

Dean chuckled, “it’s just mindless gore. Don’t blame you.” He took a swig of his beer and pressed a kiss to Cas’s head. 

The Angel smiled, feeling the warmth of Dean next to him. He might not have understood everything and he definitely didn’t get drinking, dressing up and watching movies. But if he got to spend time with Dean, it was definitely worth it. 

He snuggled closer and sighed, hopefully Dean enjoyed Halloween as much as he did.


End file.
